


Matchmaking pups

by johanirae



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart meets Eggsy Unwin, 101 Dalmations style<br/>inspired by elletromil's "before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking pups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Before getting 101 dogs, you need at least 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616089) by [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil). 



_“JB, no!”, but Eggsy’s shout comes too late and he’s already tangling his leash with Mr Pickle. Said Mr Pickle has a moment of surprise of his own before snorting and quickly following his lead. Soon the two humans are bound close together by the two tangled leashes and it takes only a small push from Mr Pickle for them to fall on the ground, Eggsy in the gentleman's lap._

_Both Eggsy and the gentleman are currently engaged in what seemed to be a competition on who will apologize the most in the shortest time, Eggsy blushing harder than he has ever done since JB decided to take care of the boy._

_And so, while the two humans begin introducing themselves, the two dogs start getting to know each other better. And planning to make sure their humans will keep on meeting after this date._

**Author's Note:**

> Very much thank you from elletromil for writing the absolutely adorable fic and letting me draw the fanart based on it


End file.
